1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device such as a mobile wireless phone and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and in particular, relates to a portable device having two casings which are rotatable with respect to each other.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-348163, filed Oct. 7, 2003, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, progress has been made in portable devices (portable electronic devices) such as mobile phones in that the displays have been enlarged and the number of colors has been increased in response to the large varieties of information to be displayed. Foldable type mobile phones which are excellent in both operability and portability have become the standard.
It is normal for a foldable type mobile phone to have two casings. However, these casings are constructed so as to move with respect to each other via a coupling part. Therefore, in order to make the ground potentials of the circuits provided in each of the casings equal, by connecting together the circuit boards within each conductor via a flexible cable which includes a ground wire, the ground potentials of both circuits are made equal.
One such technique is conventionally known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-138522.
In recent years, mobile phones have been made smaller, and the number of mobile phones having complicated forms has been increasing. In addition, the number of mobile phones having various built-in functions such as a camera function or a navigation function has been increasing. Therefore, although the number of wires connecting the circuit boards provided within each casing increases, it is difficult to increase the size of the coupling part, and therefore, it is difficult to pass each of the wires into the coupling part. If the wires are passed into the coupling part without a gap, then when the two casings move with respect to each other, a burden is placed on the wires such as twisting or torsion. If this is severe, there is a risk that the wires will break.